Socio
by theyleaveshadows
Summary: In the end, every move can decide your fate. Every move that wasn't made can seal that fate for eternity. Which one would you choose?
1. Prologue

"Eh?" The man glanced over his shoulder, looking at the other with a disbelieving look written over his face.

"It's true!" the young scientist cried, almost begging, "People are starting to disappear, just when the prototype's about to be completed!"

"You're telling me that just like them old stories, people are just right up an' vanishing?"

"I don't know what to do, everybody's starting to act oddly, their faces have such an airy look."

The older man's eyes wandered to the wall for a split second, and flickered his eyes back to the younger man, "_Non è la tua materia per indagare"_

"B-but S-"

"ENOUGH." His voice raised significantly, "leave this room." The scientist yet again opened his mouth, but as soon as he had, it was quickly closed again. He lowered his head, and stealthily walked out of the room.

On a ship in the middle of the Atlantic, only one hundred humans had been found. All of them had refused to mutter anything about the incident. As soon as the inspectors had left, they had fled. There was noting in the ship. The 700 people who had entered the ship initially, were no where to be found. All and every bit of DNA that, in normal cases would be surrounding the whole ship, was gone of those 600 people. The people who had known, or had seen that person in their life, had no recollection of them. Records were gone. There was nothing left. There was no evidence except the lone entrance list that they had existed in any way at all.

"See, I warned you."


	2. Accomplish

"Ah~ It took so long, and this is all we got?" The pink Pokemon looked down into the bag in her paws. The bag was huge, almost over the size of her, but even with the extra weight, the Pokemon was walking at the normal speed.

"Oh, is the right, Maboroshi ?" the other Pokemon on the right of her teased, addressing her by her first name, " I personally thought your slaking off would leave some of those vermin crawling." Skitty was grinning, with a look of pure amusement, " Hmm~ wasn't it you who used that weak attack, Sogno?"

"Stop your useless talking!" A booming voice came from out in front of them, " If we get caught by them, you know what'll happen!" He retorted, voice laced with a slight worry. Skitty and Haunter silently nodded, while passing each other looks of annoyance.

"But Blaze, you'r-" Her words cut short on realization, " you're right," Skitty sighed, stretching the word and flicking her tail," it was only their main branch that was cleaned anyway~" Haunter smirked at the statement and quickly changed the subject back to it's original stand point.

"Hey, at least we got the flutes." He snickered, holding one up it front of them. Skitty grunted,

" Boss'll be overjoyed." she murmured, Blaziken nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you know, I heard there's a really rare species" The skitty informed, a look of interest covering her face.

"Yeah right," The haunter snorted, " you say it like we haven't heard of it before."

"It's just a legend," she defended her point " there's supposedly only about twenty left now."

"What ever you say, what ever you say…" Skitty ignored him "I heard they're are weaker then magikarps!" She gleamed, "Yet apparently even a deity would obey them!"

"So what are they called?" Haunter questioned. Silence. It took on the trail within it self. He quickly glanced behind him, then stared back at her.

"I-I don't know!" She staggered on her own words. Her tail fell lower than usual. It dragged along the cold pavement, without any sound at all.

"So…" Haunter inquired, to say the least, it was the most awkward conversation they had ever had in the entire time of their initial meeting. It made him wonder why she was acting like that in the first place at all. From what he saw, her optimistic exterior almost never faltered anyway, except for that one time. She would never want to mention that anyways. It wasn't optimistic, her stuttering words, but it wasn't that angry either. It was sort of melancholy and nostalgic, as if she _had_known exactly what those creatures she spoke of were. He shook the thought out of his head, why would she lie to him in the first place? He froze, Blaziken shot him a confused glance.

"Well, I guess it's not that important," Skitty laughed, " I mean, they're probably extinct by now." Blaziken was now eyeing him suspiciously, and Haunter realized that. Being as careful as he could not to make anymore suspicious movements, he focused his gaze back at Skitty, and watched as her eyes shot back and forth. Blaziken was not amused. He wasn't exactly a Pokemon who could be read easily, but at analyzing others, it was almost like a gift. If Haunter could guess any better, Blaziken was a version of Mew almost, always having some kind of control over others. Now, Haunter thought himself to be almost opposite of that, so he basically found Blazikens' power above every other Pokemon ability. Maybe he had overestimated it, but he didn't think it really mattered much, and pondered exactly why he thought this way. Then again he didn't exactly take very good note of it either. In the midst of his thoughts, he had earned yet another one of Blaziken's prized intent stares. He felt a slight chill at the sight, and embarrassment from the chill. He was a haunter after all. It didn't stick to him for long as he glanced behind him one more time, and noticed that the shadows resembled Pokemon of some sort. He wasn't the type to be worried. His 'job' wouldn't have picked him out from the pile of 'scum', as he called it, if that hadn't been the case. But this, this, was not normal. The energy that was almost emanating out of them was far to strong. Much, much stronger then them, just executives. Though 'just' was probably a rightfully stupid word to describe three of the strongest members in the whole group. In their group. The most feared groups within the ten regions, even if not many of those had been explored much. That reason alone still didn't stop any of their fears. With that, all three of them started a dash towards the brush, and slowly open the passage within, exchanging a quick look between each other. They leaped into the seemingly never ending hole, door tightly locking behind them.

* * *

A/N: Word Count: 852

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of the Pokemon series, otherwise I wouldn't be writing on fan fiction.

Yeah! Chapter 1's done! That took me a while. Not that it matters, since I procrastinate as long as I can. For once though, I actually have someone that kind of motivates me to do this. otherwise it would take me like 2 months to update. My chapters aren't even that long. Anyway, f you're wondering,

Chi = A japanese nickname, commonly used for pets. Known from my personal otakuness. /shot

Sogno = A Italian name.

Also, for the Italian names, or I used google translate. You'll find out the reason for the names in a later chapter. Oh, I need Ocs for dialogue. Give me their personality, species, and a one word name. Instantaneous deaths are highly likely, blame the higher up members.


	3. Order

"So, you're saying," Blazi scoffed, "that those so called 'shadows' were following us?"

"It's true~!" Haunter chuckled, glancing nervously behind his back, slowly scanning for any sign of noise. He couldn't find any. All he could hear was the silence behind, and the slow padding of feet from below.

"I agree with Blazi! " He was broken out of his thoughts, 'Gee, that happens a lot doesn't it?' he murmured, with a slight chuckle. Chi shook off his words, they were used to it by now.

"Since when can shadows move? I thought only the Gengar could do that, it's not even a full moon tonight!" She chimed, and grinned at Sogno. He gave a nervous grin in return, and focused in front of him.

By seeing that, Chi chimed in once again, "Yeah!" she yelled, "You finally stopped that eerie glance-thingy!" Now her cheery demeanor was full on, there was no sign of any worry at all. She just kept on looking back and forth, between them both, with her usual smile. Blazi had noticed the sudden change. She did get over problems quickly; no real member of the family would ever show that sort of weakness. The results would be horrid, and swift, exactly like _that man_. Sogno 'tsked' with disgust, and hovered in front of the other two. He shifted his sights to the back of him, and saw that they both had the same expression. Chi had that expression worse than his own, it looked fairly guilty of something.

'Damn!' he noted mentally, 'stop making those stupid assumptions.' He turned himself around, and continued hovering in front of them. He tried to lighten the mood.

"Guys~ Hurry up!" he whined, rushing even farther ahead, "You know what _he'll_ do if we don't hurry~" They nodded blankly, and kept that same silence. (That didn't happen before Blazi leered at him) It was the same awkwardness as it had been before, but now it was more of an Oh-crap-bad-move, on his part anyway, type of silence.

'Well' he mused, along with a sigh, 'that didn't work out well…'

It really didn't, in fact, conversations that were attempted to be being started, ended immediately. The trip across the 'corridor' was, as a matter-of-factly, long. It suddenly felt longer than it should have. As they had come to the end, the awkwardness washed away. The door was in sight! Their faces almost immediately lit up. Chi shifted her paw through the bag of flutes, Digging through was the only sound evident at the moment, and almost routinely she finally gave up. The bag was lifted over her head, and with her paws wrapped around it, poured it out. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Guys! Help me~" she sat down and let out a small 'humph.'

"Fine, fine…" Sogno breathed, shuffling through the pile. After the exact twelve seconds to find the 'item,' he had pulled out a key.

"Happy now?" He smirked, holding the key teasingly in front of her. She grasped it with her paws, and ripped it out of his hands. He was smirking at her wildly now, looking up at her while placing things carefully within the bag yet again. Blazi had just observed with amusement.

"What…?" she muttered under her breath, as she placed the key through the keyhole. With a scan of lights upon them, and a faint beeping, the door let out a robotic 'accepted.' Pulling his hands over the handle of the door, Blazi pried it open.

Now among the things they had seen within their life, they had yet to get over the sight of the place. Shots of attacks could be heard from a long distance away. A scent of metal filled the room. Papers flew around with those working. It was filled with rambunctious Pokemon. Some old time, with bored expressions, while the others had fear plastered over their own face. Sogno chuckled with dark amusement, '"Must be new."

"Yeah~" Chi hummed, "Boss must have made his rounds again~" She stopped for a moment, "Eh? We're late" Her face had considerably darkened by now. She didn't have to say another word, they had understood. They bolted towards the far ends. People leaned in, and chimed, "Welcome back~" just to be pushed aside. Blazi, eyes widen with fear, had tripped. The other two kept on going forward. He had to keep up. Sogno's hand grabbed for the handle, and feebly pulled open the mahogany door.

"B-Boss we're here!" Chi yelled, without looking up yet. Sogno gasped, and headed forward. It was too late.

A group of fifteen was lined up. Some had broken down, crying outwardly, others attempted to run, pulled back in with painful force. The man couldn't be stopped. He smiled innocently at the three of them, "So~" He sang, "You're late, jeez," he had laughed "you know that isn't good." Blazi jumped in front of the two others, and snarled quietly.

"Oh, no need to be so mean, Blazi~" The man chimed, "It was a deal ya' know~" All three of them had realized at that moment, there was no way they would change that monsters' mind. He had made his descisions. Chi gulped, holding back her urge to scream at him in frustration.

"Yes Boss" She said, lowering her head to the ground in respect, and holding out a flute. Boss snatched it with his paw, and looked taken back by it.

"Oh, ya' went out and got more flutes! These things are a piece of junk! What are these kinds, 1911 edition? Let me see how this sounds, play a G on 't Sogno" He had pegged it at Sogno, and burst out in laughter as if he was a little Pichu. Ignoring the high-pitched giggles, Sogno started to play the instrument.

"Great Arceus , kill me now!" he wiped tears from his eyes, "These things sound terrible! If you were going to get some'ing old like this, you shoulda just broke into the Museum for Flutes of the Naturally Tone Deaf! Where you get these, that old dig'ett cave?" Sogno shot venomous glares at the man. What a sick man. That's what everyone thought of him. What a corrupted man with a complex. Disgusting. They knew the boss liked it that way, he practically lived off of the fact.

"Look, if you guys want to impress me, I gotta job for all of you. For good flutes, all ya have to do is take from the lowe' branches. I mean, they have enough money, wait, hey shoe polishing boy, and get in here! Now, where was I? Oh yes, now I remember. One of you needs to infiltrate their dinky little HQ. Hm, but first~" He cackled, and sang a small tune. His one paw moved across his eyes. The other swayed over the fifteen, swirled his hand around and stopped. He jumped up in his excitement.

"Okay~" He stretched, "Who is it~?" He placed his eyes on the floating form. His eyes lit up in a cruel, distorted way.

"Ghastly! You'll make the perfect practice for the others!" He turned his head back to the rest, his ear twitched, and paw pointing to them. He was silent for a moment, studying the ghastly's eyes, smiling wickedly at the fear building up within the pre-evolved Pokemon. He had also scanned the others reactions, giggling. He wove his head to the side, and said with an innocent smile, paws now resting on his chin,

" Kill him~"

* * *

Word Count: 1,297

I really don't know why I keep count of the words but, meh, it works. Ideas for the next chapter is great! Coming up with Pokemon terms is slightly irritating. IT REMINDS ME OF A PUZZLE. *shot*


	4. Reality

easy for them. It came naturally; they could casually laugh at it, most of the time. At the same time, it was terrifying. It wasn't what you would see within those old writings, just fainting, and reviving within a few seconds, along with someone smiling by their like that isn't real; Pokemon would collapse to the ground, almost never with a smile. They would try to crawl, reach out for something, but nothing had ever come. Actually, all of them came to the conclusion it wasn't possible, a happy death that is. Even ghosts could die, they were something within a realm, and weren't really dead, they were born that way. Every single time, no matter who, they would always do the same thing. No matter what type, or nature they had, the same expression would be apparent on their face.

Sogno froze into a slightly paler shade of purple. His calm, steady stare turned into one of distress, and one that was slightly unfocused. Why was he shocked anyway? He already knew that kind of denial would make that fact worse. It had already been bad enough that he had started fidgeting slightly, but now he, eyes pleading, and words whispering out of his mouth in the ancient language only _they _knew_, _

" Fratello...I-It isn't..."When the words slipped, he had seen something, a small flicker within the Ghastly's eyes, and a smirk starting to play on the blood stained face of the Boss.

"Hmm~" Boss sang once again, "I see..." The smirk grew into something that made Sogno jump back ever so slightly. The Boss studied the two reactions in a sudden amusement. He giggled, almost to quiet to hear, then it turned into some kind of cackle, straining the ears of the Pokemon within the room. It stopped abruptly, and just turned back into that crooked smile.

"Hey Realta~" He addressed the cowering Ghastly, "see your brother?" The room went silent in a matter of seconds. Tension raised between the two .

"This is great~" He chimed in once again, "Now let's see here~!" His paws rubbed against the silk of the chair the underlings made for, he rotated his head around to build the suspense even more, oh, how much did he enjoyed the tiny little glimpses of pain they had. With a gasp, he threw his head forward.

"Oh~ Look at this! How fun! You guys are related….." Boss's smile grew even wider than it had been before, " This makes things interesting," yet another pause, waiting for a reaction. "Sogno," the now relaxed Pokemon said, "Kill him~ It gives me less work."

"You…." Sogno blocked his brother, speaking again, " don't you even try!" His teeth, or what was like teeth created fiction between them, threatening to release his anger in one blow.

" As expected!" the boss boasted, " then, since you know your position, you don't really have a choice, kill him, Sogno…" his voice halted with a slight excitement forcing its way through, " Or watch everyone else die within front of your eyes!" The others were silent, watching the scene play out, they wanted to speak, object, but fear covered their faces. Chi broke the silence with a almost un-audible voice,

"Kill us, it's not like we have any other future, we're bound to death one day." You could see the slight smile on her face.

Sogno's eyes flickered with emotions, "I can't!" he screamed, " I don't know why, it should be so easy….b-but yet the energy keeps on disappearing!" A smear of shadows dimmed near his mouth.

"Oh! How wrong can ya' get?" Boss chuckled, " Then why don't you kill your brother? If you had anything with'n that transparent body of yours, you would know. When did he do anything for you? You haven't seen him in a good ten years! For all you know, he could be lying to you! Why don't ya have a'y doubts? You know, he seems like a such a beautiful assasa'n! That _place _did have spies didn't they?" the man was now laughing deranged laughter, amused by the slowly persuaded attitude. Sogno, with a furious scowl covering his face, turned to the Realta, "It's true isn't it !"

"Idiot! Why are you listening to him!" Chi spat, along with a glare at the amused look of the furry face. Blazi had agreed with Chi, but couldn't find the words. Sogno, eyes still firm, had made up his mind.

"Hey….Sogno….."

the voice was small and quiet, "I finally found you! Isn't it great…" Realta chocked on the final word. He bit his lip, and the gas around him lowered a few shades, as Sogno's had increased.

"It's great…. Don't you remember when we battled for fun? You would always win no matter what! T-t-then you came here a-and evol- " The final word was caught by a silent sob.

"Y-you never came back again…."

"Shut the hell up!' Sogno spat, his expression slightly taken back, " I never want to do that again! What do you know about me!" Chi adverted her sight at this point, looking silently at the ground. Blazi muttered with slight dismay, "Lies…"

Sogno sent a glare to back of him at Blazi, then turned back to Realta. The small ghastly was trying to hold back his tears. His brother had now began to hesitate, frozen it place.

"Wh't's wrong? Why won't you get this over with~" The childish voice of Boss whined, " I thought this would be interesting, not like this! Kill him already~ I killed my father before, it felt incredible, stabbed him three times, and I loved it. You do it every day~ do y'u need a reason? " Sogno had no reply, his face hung in an icy stare.

"Hmm… I'll kill them for you then!" Five lightning bolts were released from his paw, his grin growing wider as each one struck down at random.

"See~ Isn't this easier~ There's only eleven now!"

Sogno's eyes darkened at the sight, a caterpie, turned to ashes , never getting a chance to live. There was a pair of a Nidoran and Nidorin, horns connected, even in their final moments. An Emolga, her wings chipped off, even with that type of move. The strength of the bolt had brought her down from the high reaches of where she was, an unbelievable impact that she felt. The last, was different than the others, a umbreon, it was strong, still standing, all four of it's legs shaking. It had one eye closed, and gasping for breath,

"….Please…."

"How strong! I like you! Let's see if you'll survive this one too!" Another bolt struck to the ground, directly through the Umbreon's body. It collapsed, like it hadn't been standing in the first place.

"See what your brother made me do?" Boss burst out in a small smile.

"Krafon…" Blazi addressed, venom tracing his voice, a warning.

"What did I tell you, Blazi~ Don't call me that~" Boss's sadistic smile played into a slight frown.

"Krafon." Blazi said bluntly, receiving a simple twich from Krafon's ear. Sogno's eyes, not paying much attention to their coversation, grew wider and wider. His hands dropped to his body,

"How could you…." he whispered, staring at Krafon accusingly.

"Jeez~ Isn't it yo'i brothers fault? You kill all the time too! You know, my father died, by me. You kn'w wh't, there was no reason, and it felt amazing!" he boasted, a twinkle in his eyes as Sogno looked as furious as he was before. Realta couldn't say a word, he opened his mouth, and closed it once again.

"I've always thought I could trust you…" Sogno mouthed, "now what! Huh!"

Realta stayed quiet, his face expressionless, yet tears were still obviously being held back. He wouldn't say anything, though that facts were true, how could he convince him? The Haunter held no reaction to the small pleads behind him from the eleven others. Sogno slowly released a ray, flowing to the small ghastly. Slowly, Ghastly fell to the ground, defensless, asleep.

"Dream Eater…" Sogno breathed, an air of darkness swept through Realta. There was complete silence at first, then a slight whimper came from the sleeping form. Time passed, and within a minute, the whimpers turned into full-fledged screams. It echoed off the walls, dancing across the Pokemons' ears. None of them dared to speak. Realta, eyes still closed, launched himself at the ground. He didn't go through, instead, the shadows surrounding his face fell away, little by little, melting into the ground. There was a final scream, and a sound with the same intensity as a explosive resounding throughout the room. Then, once again there was silence. Sogno's' hands curled up, and he slowly looked down at them,

"…I…did…it…"

* * *

Word Count: 1,435

I am very proud of this, it has to be my best chapter yet. Point aside, I tried to stretch Krafon's personality as best as I could. OH GAWD HE'S EVIL. I LOVE HIM. Just in case you're wondering, he is a Meowth, just for visual. A very badass Meowth. (I'maprocrastinator)Also, I'm trying to keep the characters from becoming mary-sues.

Thanks EpicKlauke! This reveals. I just like cliffhangers a little too much.

Fratello = Brother

Pokemon is property of Satoshi Tajiri ^^


End file.
